A Harry Potter Dream I had One Night
by lostinthought16
Summary: I'm serious- I really had a dream involving the magical world of HP! I left out some stupid parts. Please R/R!


My Best Harry Potter Dream  
The night of September 29, 2001  
Written the morning of September 30, 2001  
  
P.S.- I'm DEAD SERIOUS! I had this dream! I left out some of the parts that  
did not make ANY sense at all.  
  
Okay, it's hard to remember this but I'm forgetting while I write this, so I better go. (By the way, I woke up during it and it continued when I fell asleep!)  
  
I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It looked different in my dream than it did in my mind. (Like when I read.) All right, some stuff may seem weird.  
  
I hung out with Harry and Ron, and Harry was into to Quidditch, duh. And there were classes and teachers. And I hung out with my friends, Rachel, Michelle M., and some friends I can't picture in my mind who they are. (Maybe people from my actual Muggle School on this planet.)  
  
So after a while there was this contest to see what student of Hogwarts could defeat Voldemort. (Don't ask me WHY Dumbledore allowed this, all right then?) I was picked along with at least 2 or 3 other kids.  
  
We all went out to this lake to see if Voldemort was there among the sharks. We went in with eachother. Each of the "Voldemort Defeaters" had brought some friends apparently, (I think). And my friend Michelle M. and Rachel were there. We went in the lake and here came the sharks. I was on Michelle's back. The sharks were at her. We got out under some sorta dock thing. Except Rachel was pulled under by a shark. I pulled her up and we were in the lake and I did mouth-to-mouth without the stomach-pushing thing. (All of a sudden Theresa, my friend, and Jen, appeared and were gone after the part where I put a ^.)  
  
Me and Rachel climbed up under the dock thingy. It was only sand and dirt under there. There was a Muggle under there. He had little elf-gnome people statue thingers. I told him that I went to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school. I thought he was some friend of mine. But he betrayed me (I guess). And ran away (with a gnome running with him!) to tell the gov. that we practiced that stuff^. Now we were in trouble.  
  
I ran to Dumbledore's office (sorta) and there were the spiral black metal stairs. I yelled "Dumbledore!" No answer.  
  
So I got out as some dogs started gainin' on me, that guarded Dumbledore and his office.  
  
I ran to McGonagall who was right there (by the way, where I was, was like a living room and a dining room connected!) and I asked her "Where's (Professor?) Dumbledore?!"  
  
"He's right there." She said looking at me, probably wondering why I was in a hurry. When she said that, she pointed over to a couch that was a series of horizontal or vertical striped browns. He was sleeping under a dark green blanket. I jumped and sat on him. "I didn't know professors slept on couches."  
  
"Oh." (I think) he said. He sat up.  
  
"We told a Muggle by accident that I was a witch and about the school. What do I (or we?) do? Now it's gonna be shut down!" I whined.  
  
"If it is one girl's fault, the fault is held against her forever." I said 'we' because I didn't want to be the only one in trouble. But it was my fault for telling that idiot Muggle. I walked away sadly.  
  
...............  
  
At the Muggle gov.:  
  
"Well, we can't let this go on." Said some important guy. (he was fat by the way.)  
  
"I told you they practiced witchcraft." Said the idiot Muggle.  
  
Talk, talk, talk, I forget.  
  
"But my Donny goes there." Said some other fat important Muggle. (I don't know if Donny was the stupid kid's name and I have no idea why this dipwad said that. And I don't know if it was his son or grandson.)  
  
Then, I imagined some fat blubber kid leaning on a fence (eating a cookie or something?).  
  
............  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
Then the "Voldemort Defeaters" had to go to some place in the school.  
  
And they had to defeat Voldemort 'cause the teachers thought he would be there. It was my turn after some (girl?). I was freaked. As the girl was going, I asked a wise friend of mine, Nick M., what to do cuz I didn't think it out the night before like I was going to. He wasn't sure what I should do. I forget what my plan was, cuz I came up with one. But I know it was a matter of being small and sneaking up. But the whole Voldemort thing was stopped.  
  
I was with Harry and Ron in fancy room with a grandpa clock.  
  
"I'm going to be kicked out." I complained.  
  
"Maybe you'll be able to come back." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah right." I said miserably.  
  
.............  
  
And the gov. came.  
  
They made us take out everything. And as my class was leaving Voldemort's voice said from a dark corner or storage place in the wall: "The last one out is to have a problem." McGonagall heard this and told the kids and everyone was scurrying out. I was dying to get Voldemort. And I made sure I was the last one out of the room.  
  
..........  
  
Some how I ended up in the old classroom McGonagall taught in. We are saved! The school is saved! I thought. But I looked into the book in front of me and it was my (actual Muggle class's math books from this planet) math books. McGonagall said when we were leaving the school that she needed another job. Now she was teaching us Muggle Math class! I raised my hand as (Lauren?) was explaining the math to her that we were on. McGonagall answered me. "Some of us are taking advanced math." I said.  
  
There was a Time-Turner on McGonagall's desk in the room. I raised my hand and asked her quietly, "Can I use the time-turner? Please! I can put everything back the way it was because I made the whole problem. You can trust me."  
  
"No." she said. "It's too dangerous and everything is the way it is supposed to be and that's that."  
  
"Everything's NOT the way it's supposed to be!" I said. Since I was standing in the front of the room near the corner of her desk. I grabbed the time-turner and ran out of the room and into another classroom. It used to be Professor Flitwick's. I started turning. I had to turn it 48 times. I was in a back corner of the room, away from the door. 6 turns, 10, 18, 22, 24, 31, 36, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47.  
  
McGonagall burst open the door and looked at me.  
  
"I have to." I said. She ran towards me, her arm outstretched. Turn 48. I spun in a swirl of color. McGonagall knew I had gone and ran to owl Dumbledore.  
  
I was out in the grass. I saw myself and the other people going towards the lake with the dock. As "we" all went in, I went to the Muggle, kicked his butt and told him to get his ass out of here. He ran away. Now all I had to do was hide for 47 and a half more hours. The thing is, Hogwarts never closed!  
  
Day 1. Day 2. 47 hours and a half.  
  
And-  
  
I walk up to the castle. I have to get back in my seat at just the right moment. I snuck into "now Transfiguration" class to the back of the room. I looked at my watch- 12 seconds. I walked closer to my seat to where I was. 6 seconds. 3 seconds. I jumped onto myself and I kind of went into myself. I looked around the room. There were Michelle M., Rachel, and the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. (in my dream, I forget, but something happened to Hermione and she wasn't there often.) My actual Muggle classmates on this planet were not there, thank goodness.  
  
Dumbledore had sent for me to come to his office. McGonagall was there. I felt kind of embarrassed. But I had to do, what I had to do.  
  
"Good work." He said, "You saved Hogwarts."  
  
"Only because I destroyed it first." I replied.  
  
"May I have my Time-Turner back, please?" McGonagall said, holding out her hand.  
  
I handed her the little time glass.  
  
"We have one problem." Dumbledore said.  
  
I listened closely. " Voldemort is in this castle somewhere ready to strike, Minerva."  
  
"You may leave." He told me.  
  
Instead of going back to class, I wandered around. I was really looking for Voldemort, which was something I was not really supposed to do. Then I thought, "Where would I go if I were some evil cloud of smoke?"  
  
Then I remembered "iThe last one out is to have a problem.i" Hmm. Is that a clue? Nah. Wait! Today, I will wait for something dangerous or terrible to happen to me, and in that spot, I will go back tonight.  
  
So the day went on as usual and nothing happened to me. Darn. And then in an almost empty corridor out of the blue, a giant chandelier holding candles was dropping through the air toward me.  
  
I jumped away. And, unlike I planned, everything in the hall started to swirl in circles and tuned gray, gray, black.  
  
For some reason I was in the Great Hall, except it looked as if the school had been abandoned. For years.  
  
And out of nowhere came a black smoke twirling in the air. Then it burst into a shine of blood red. I crawled closer to this- thing. It opened two red eyes. And it stared. And a snake-faced thing walked out from the smoke.  
  
At this point I was freaked out and I could barely move. I crawled backwards and stood up. Then I ran into a corridor, which made me even more scared.  
  
The place was empty. I ran to the Gryffindor tower, if there was one. I figured it was empty, too. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait. I yanked open the picture and I was in the common room. The place looked as if a bomb went off in there. The fireplace was empty with only some ash.  
  
I sat down in confusion and wondered why I was in such a wonderful place that had gone bad. I cried. Hard. And red smoke came in through the portrait.  
  
....................  
  
"Have you seen [author's note: my name would be here but, it's anonymous]?" Professors of Hogwarts asked.  
  
Second years were questioned who were in the hall [my name] was in (me).  
  
"Do you think-" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It just might be. It just might." Dumbledore said, knowing Minerva meant Voldemort.  
  
Then the snake-faced thing walked right through the wall. Then I realized it was Voldemort.  
  
"I hear you want to defeat me, you foolish child." He said.  
  
"Y-yes." I said, standing up and trying to be brave.  
  
"And you made sure you were the last one out of the building. I was hoping it was going to be Harry Potter. Well, I got you. Hmm, I guess I have to kill you."  
  
I gasped and leaned against the wall. I slid to the ground. I put my arms around my robe. I knew this was the end.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Do you have a time-turner that goes forward?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"May I have it?"  
  
"Yes I have it here.."  
  
"I will be back. I have to save a student that saved the school."  
  
Dumbledore turned the back-in-time time-turner 72 times. He was back at the part where Samantha had woke him up at the couch. Then, since the school wouldn't have been saved at that time, he went forward 72 hours. And he was in an empty corridor. He walked quickly to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Now, any LAST words?"  
  
I stared at Voldemort closely. I then remembered he didn't understand love. He was so evil. Then I remembered my wand in my pocket. I secretly snuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out my wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" It was the killer curse. Of course, it wasn't strong enough and me trying this made Voldemort very angry. He lifted his wand and bellowed at me "Avada Ked- " but Dumbledore burst through the portrait. I uncovered my eyes.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore, how nice to see you." Voldemort said. I could tell there was a tremble in his voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" I yelled and Voldemort's wand flew from his un-concentrated grip. Dumbledore caught it.  
  
"Voldemort, I'm sorry to do this but you are pure evil and took many innocent people's lives. And you killed my son." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
I didn't know Dumbledore had a son. But it wasn't the right time to ask about it.  
  
"Vestibule Avada Kedavra!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
Voldemort burst liked an atomic bomb.  
  
"What spell was that?" I asked him.  
  
"A spell I created." He said. And soon enough we were back to the real Hogwarts.  
  
For a while during classes, I was a bit shaken, but it was worth it. I helped defeat the most evil wizard in the world. Then one day I thought 'Where was Wormtail?' Uh-oh.  
  
THEN I WOKE UP AND RAN TO THE COMPUTER AND TYPED THIS UP. So what do you think? It was a weird dream, but I didn't want it to end. Just goes to show you how crazy I am about Harry Potter! Please review! 


End file.
